Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2002 - Fierce Battle! Team Battle!!
are the paired sequels to Bakuten Shoot Beyblade - Gekitou! Saikyou Blader. There are two versions of the game; and About The two versions of the game determine which Beyblader the player starts out with Tyson or Daichi (it is possible to get the missing blader). The player begins with three weak bladers: Seichi, Michiru, and Tanner Connor. These bladers have no fighting spirits or "Bit-Beast" and will need replacing as they only learn the three basic moves of the game. Players can name their own team though the default is "ABK". The gameplay is the same as the previous two games in the series with one addition. Beybladers are now in "teams", those teams are as they are seen in the original series and V-Force. The player much defeat each team and progress through the game, with each team slowly getting stronger each stage of the way. Before each match, players select 3 of the 4 bladers they have set up for their team for battle. The team featured for battling against are; White Tigers, All Starz, Demolition Boys, Majestics, Saint Shields, Team Psykick, Bladebreakers. The player can recruit other teams players for their own team over the course of the game. These new team mates join after the battle. The strength of each blader is different (the majority of teams have bladers like Kevin who are weak, their recruitment adds little to the team). All Bladers level up and get stronger. The BBA team players are lined-up as substitutes. For example, if you recruit Mariah from the White Tigers, Rei will replace her. Max replaces members of the USA team and Kai the Russian team. Using more then one blader from each team or using one blader and their replacement from the BBA team will make you unable to fight that team. The 5 BBA Beyblades Max, Tyson, Daichi, Kai and Rei have 1 extra attack over all other beybladers in the game. Kaoru Amou and Makoto Amou return, and are joined by new characters Shougo Namba and Haruka Chizan. Their team name is changed too, going from Team Chizan to Team Amou. These four are also recruitable. As well, Kennosuke Shishi makes his first and only video game appearance as a solo blader. He's the most difficult to recruit. Trivia *This is the first time Strata Dragoon appears in the games. *All bladers can be unlocked. *If all characters are raised to their maximum level, the BBA bladers are often ranked the top bladers due to their extra move. However, overall Kai will be ranked as the strongest character. **This is partly because of how the stats of other bladers work out. For example, both Tyson and Max reach their top states in attack and defence long before most other bladers, therefore it cannot be raised any higher despite them gaining more levels. The stat increase is not distributed elsewhere either. This causes them by top level to be overall weaker then many other bladers in the game. Kai on the other hand has the most overall even of the 5 BBA characters and does not suffer as much. Rei and Daichi do not register as being as strong as him, even though the state gain for all 5 bladers is fairly even, simply due to where also their stat gains lay. **Weak bladers also have less stat raises per level making raising the weak members of each team less rewarding.